


It's the Sudden Stop

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allusions to Suicide, Boys with Low Standards, Gen, No One Is Suicidal, One-sided Otayuri, Underage Drinking, one-sided past Otaleo, referenced JJBella, referenced Otabek/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri disappears after a horrible skate.  Leo goes after him.





	It's the Sudden Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 12/3
> 
> Pairing: Leo de la Iglesia/Yuri Plisetsky
> 
> Prompts:  
>  **“I haven’t slept in ages.”**  
>  **Mystery**  
>  **Side of a highway**  
>  **Failure**  
>  **Rope**

Leo tore through the night on his motorcycle, hoping to find Yuri before anything too terrible happened. No one had seen Yuri since practically right after his free skate. He’d been in third after the short program at Skate America, which had obviously already been disappointing for the eighteen-year-old who was a two-time Grand Prix Finals gold medalist, Olympic silver medalist, and three-time Worlds medalist. Still, he’d been close to Leo and Michele, and was expected to make it up and take the gold.

Then, in his free skate… Leo shook his head. He’d had to skate right after Yuri, and it was impossible to block out the images of Yuri falling, Yuri stumbling, Yuri looking like some sort of scared gazelle instead of a poised and accomplished champion. It hadn’t been a surprise when his score put him dead last. Because of the distraction, Leo had fallen out of the medals, too, much to his annoyance. At least fourth was still possible to overcome. Yuri had no chance at Finals this year.

While Michele, Seung Gil, and Joey were getting their medals, Leo got a text from Phichit asking about Yuri. Phichit sent Yuri’s most recent post to Instagram, a selfie with a cat – with Yuri still in his free skate costume and captioned “At least cats still love me.” #eighteenandoverthehill

Leo hadn’t taken the time to explain. He found Viktor and showed him the post. Viktor had rounded up everyone he could find to go out looking for Yuri. Leo just hoped it would be in time to keep something awful from happening.

He caught sight of a golden head not much farther down the road and gunned it. It had been a huge shock, last August, when Yuri showed up with his long hair cut super short. There’d been the flurry of comparisons to Viktor, which Yuri had predictably scowled and snarled at, but Leo had never heard any explanation, not even the simple one of “I wanted a change.” Any time Yuri was asked about it, he snapped someone’s head off, and Phichit said that even Yuuri and Viktor got that same treatment.

The head turned, and yes, that was Yuri. Leo saw his turquoise eyes go dim when he recognized Leo, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Come to rub it in that you medaled, or yell at me for fucking up bad enough to throw you off so you didn’t?”

“Neither. I came to find you because I was worried about you. Everyone’s freaking out. Viktor, Yuuri, Michele… even Phichit. He saw your post on Instagram.”

“I’m fine. I’m not hurt, I’m just frustrated and pissed off and did you see me skate? I sucked! I needed to get away.”

“Yeah, you did." But now Leo needed to get Yuri back before anyone else had a meltdown. "Get on.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Leo repeated in frustration. Yuri always was stubborn, but stupid?

“Because. I just can’t.” Yuri looked away, glaring at the sky. “Who medaled?”

“Not me.”

“Sorry." Yuri hunched in on himself. "Because of my shitty skate?”

“Wouldn’t have mattered if I’d shut it out like I should’ve. Not your fault." Leo waved Yuri over to the bike. "Come on, don’t make me call Viktor to come get you, just let me take you back.”

“I can walk back. I walked here.” Yuri turned and started walking off, and Leo rolled his eyes. He couldn’t force Yuri to get on his bike, so he called Viktor.

 

Yuri showed up at Leo’s hotel room door, pissed off. “I told you I could walk. You didn’t need to call Viktor.”

“I didn’t, no, but did I mention we were all worried sick about you? Viktor would have killed me if I didn’t call him and let him know you were all right and where you were. I don’t know if you’re aware of it or not, but that selfie with the cat? There was a coil of rope nearby, and Yuuri freaked the fuck out when he spotted that.”

“Tcha. As if I’d do something like that over one bad skate.”

“Hey, man. We don’t know that, because no one has ever seen you have a bad skate before. Not like this. If there were something else bothering you, and then you had the bad skate on top of that…”

Yuri shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Still dumb.”

Leo shrugged as well. “I am not going to apologize for making sure you got back safely. If that’s why you’re here, you may as well go on. If you’d have just gotten on my bike…”

“I _couldn’t_.”

“Why not? You ride with Beks all the time!”

“Rode.”

“Wha…” Oh. Leo’s heart sank and he moved out of the door, inviting Yuri inside with a jerk of his head. He tossed Yuri a beer when the younger boy followed him. “Don’t tell anyone I gave you that. America’s ridiculous about alcohol. Another victim of Beks being terminally straight and not realizing other people aren’t?”

Yuri snorted and twisted the cap off. “Beka’s been fine about it. Not his fault he’s straight any more than it’s my fault I’m attracted to him. His girlfriend, though… she’s a bitch.”

Leo flinched and got another beer. “He’s got a girlfriend now?”

“Yeah. He was gonna wait until after Skate America to tell me about it, he knows how I feel about him and didn’t want to mess up my skating, but the bitch tweeted about it and made sure to tag me.”

“Huh. Guess it’s a good thing she doesn’t know about me, or she’d have probably tagged me too.”

Yuri choked a little on his beer. “You too, huh?”

“Yeah, when he was training here in America, I had this huge crush on him. It took JJ kicking some sense into him before he realized I was flirting with him, and then he was kind of adorably confused about the idea that yes, I’m a dude, and yes, I find other dudes attractive. You’d think, with his interest in you and your association with Viktor, he’d have noticed that some figure skaters are gay, but…”

“Fuck. Wow. He learned from that, at least. When he noticed I was flirting with him, he told me he was straight and it wasn’t my fault he’d never see me like that, so I guess I had it better than you.”

Leo shook his head. “Well, that’s good. Have you talked to Beks since the girlfriend tagged you?”

“He called right away to apologize and explain why I got blindsided instead of hearing it from him. He says that aside from the spite and jealousy she’s actually pretty awesome, but I dunno, that seems like a pretty damn big except. Someone did Beka like she did me, I’d be dumping them over not treating my friends like that.”

“Yeah, same. I’d like to believe better of Beka, but I do know some guys like my idiot brother whose definition of an amazing woman is ‘one who’ll let me stick my cock in her,’ though.”

“Ew, really? I mean, for a one-night stand, yeah, that’s good enough, but… for dating?”

“Only redeeming factor I can see in my soon-to-be sister-in-law, and two out of three sisters agree with me." Yuri gave him a curious look so Leo continued, "The third is seven and we kinda just don’t talk about sticking cocks in things with her.”

Another snort from Yuri. “Yeah, probably a good call. What the fuck.” Yuri finished off the beer. “I probably don’t want to know, but… is JJ part of the club?”

“Nah. JJ’s been with Bella since forever. JJ told me once that he asked her to marry him when they were six and she said yes and the only reason they waited so long to make it official was that JJ couldn’t convince his parents to give him the money for a ring until they were both eighteen, and then he was determined to buy it himself with skating winnings.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and tossed the bottle away. “I should probably get back to my room. I haven’t slept in ages. Thanks for caring and for the sympathy.”


End file.
